Whirlwind
by Usami
Summary: /Gamma/ "Love is forever, as free as the wind, and nothing else matters 'til it comes again."


**Theme set:** Gamma  
This is also posted in the 1sentence community on Livejournal.

Most of the sentences can go anywhere in the _Sonic_ continuity, and are mostly independent on each other. But there are some that reference something specific, so I make a little note by the prompt to let people know what I'm basing the sentence from.

(Summary quoted from the song, "Suddenly" by Jun'ichi Kanemaru)

* * *

**#1 – ring**  
She was used to collecting golden rings, so they were usually nothing special to her; still, she couldn't help but squeal over the simple gold band he presented her.

**#2 – hero**  
'Sonic the Hedgehog' was such a famous name nowadays, and everyone knew how he often saved the world; still, not many people knew that much about him, and she felt special being one of the few who did.

**#3 – memory**  
Whenever she looked back on her life, she would always see him; saving her, protecting her, helping her…he was always there when she needed him.

**#4 – box**  
His greatest fear was being trapped; he loved his freedom, and he didn't think he could give it up for anything…or any_one_.

**#5 – run**  
Watching the world blur together as he sped through it, he found it a strange comfort – it helped ease his mind whenever he thought too much about _her._

**#6 – hurricane**  
She watched as he quickly stormed through Eggman's robot army, destroying every machine in his wake.

**#7 – wings**  
People often told her that the only way she would ever catch him was if she could fly; she would always answer that she would learn how to if it meant being with him.

**#8 – cold (Sonic and the Secret Rings)**  
"Here, I brought this for you," she said as she placed the book amidst the mess of tissues, "since you're supposed to be resting, and I _know_ you'll get bored."

**#9 – red (Sonic Riders)**  
After he thought about it, though, he realized that she had every right to be angry – after all, he had risked her life and could have gotten her killed.

**#10 – drink**  
Lifting his glass, he gently toasted to her; he wasn't much for champagne, but it was her birthday after all, and a little wouldn't kill him.

**#11 – midnight**  
He arrived rather late that night in Station Square, but he knew she wouldn't mind if he dropped by her apartment.

**#12 – temptation**  
It wasn't like he never thought about it – he was _fifteen_, after all – but he felt she was still too young for that.

**#13 – view (Sonic Adventure 2)**  
Normally seeing the bright blue planet from space would be breathtaking; now, all she could see was the plummeting capsule exploding in the atmosphere.

**#14 – music**  
He wasn't sure about it at first, but eventually he didn't mind letting her listen to him play the guitar.

**#15 – silk**  
Her quills were much softer and smoother than his, and he liked to run his fingers through them when she was asleep.

**#16 – cover**  
Placing the blanket over his body, she smiled and marveled at how he looked like a little boy when he slept.

**#17 – promise**  
"Don't worry, Amy," he said with a wink, "I'll always protect you."

**#18 – dream**  
She always imagined a small, simple wedding with their closest friends…on the beach, if she could convince him of it.

**#19 – candle**  
He glanced up from the cake, watching as the dim light from the tiny fire danced across her face, and was surprised when he couldn't think of a wish to make.

**#20 – talent**  
There were so many times she tried to stay angry with him, but a simple flash of his smile was all it took to weaken her resolve until she forgave him.

**#21 – silence**  
He disappeared in a thundering boom, but the echoing quiet was more deafening now that she was alone.

**#22 – journey**  
He had been on so many adventures, seen so many things, and done more than most did in their entire lifetime, but it never seemed to be enough; something seemed to be missing, but he could never figure out what.

**#23 – fire**  
She had seen that look before – that intense spark in his eyes when he grew excited – but this was the first time she saw it directed at her.

**#24 – strength**  
He never really thought about it before, but she must have a lot of courage to continue loving him after everything he's put her through.

**#25 – mask (Sonic X, ep. 42)**  
She pretended she was fine, and that the date didn't matter…but it really did hurt that he never showed.

**#26 – ice**  
He wrapped his arms around her shivering form, gently pulling her closer to keep her warm.

**#27 – fall (Sonic X, ep. 76)**  
His eyes widened when her ship exploded and the shockwaves sent her plunging into the aqueous planet; catching her limp body, he prayed for her to open her eyes as they descended further into the planet's core.

**#28 – forgotten**  
Her greatest fear was being left behind; that one day he would just walk away, and live his life as though she never existed.

**#29 – dance**  
He was more of the break-dancer type, but if he could hold her close like this, then he supposed slow dancing wasn't _so_ bad.

**#30 – body (Sonic Adventure)**  
At first he didn't recognize her, and when he did he was shocked; he knew it was years since they last saw each other, but when had she…_grown_?

**#31 – sacred (Sonic X, ep. 09)**  
They were just shells, but she made it just for him and worked so hard on it…and for a moment, he thought that perhaps it was a special charm after all.

**#32 – farewells (Sonic CD)**  
She barely had time to thank him for saving her from Eggman and Metal Sonic before he left, but she had a feeling they would meet again someday.

**#33 – world**  
He had traveled throughout the entire planet and didn't like going to where he's already been, but she was one of the few reasons he kept coming back.

**#34 – formal (Sonic and the Black Knight)**  
Caliburn said it was customary to bow before the Lady of the Water, but it was weird because she looked _just like_ Amy, and Amy would never ask him to do that.

**#35 – fever**  
Her heart beats so much faster whenever she sees him, flooding her body with a rush of warmth and forcing it to move on its own.

**#36 – laugh**  
He always knew how to get a giggle out of her when she was upset…even if _he_ was the reason she was upset in the first place.

**#37 – lies (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood)**  
He tried to convince himself that it _didn't_ matter if she had a boyfriend or not, but he couldn't explain the immense relief he felt when she admitted that Dexter wasn't real.

**#38 – forever**  
So many people told her to just give up and let it go, but she wouldn't; no matter what happened, she would _always_ love him.

**#39 – overwhelmed (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**  
Sinking to her knees, she buried her face in her hands as her sobs echoed through the empty space around them; this was impossible, he just _couldn't_ be dead!

**#40 – whisper**  
He spoke the words so softly, but before she could ask what he meant, he was gone again.

**#41 – wait**  
He normally wasn't a patient person, but he didn't mind hanging back a bit to let her catch up.

**#42 – talk**  
She couldn't help but smile as he rambled (it was rare to see him so nervous, but it was so cute), and she gently interrupted, "I don't care what we _do_, Sonic, as long as _we_ do something."

**#43 – search (Sonic Heroes)**  
They had their own reasons for helping her look for her hero – Cream for Cheese's brother, Chocola; Big for Froggy – but with their help, she knew they'd find him.

**#44 – hope**  
So maybe he didn't feel that way about her _now_, but she was sure that, someday, he would start seeing her as more than just a friend.

**#45 – eclipse**  
She tried so hard to get his attention, but it seemed that there were so many other things more important to him than she was.

**#46 – gravity**  
He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her, but it was such a strong force that sometimes it was so hard to resist.

**#47 – highway (Sonic X, ep. 52)**  
Her feet pounded against the pavement as she ran as fast as she could down the familiar road; it was him, it just had to be, and he was heading straight for her house.

**#48 – unknown (Sonic Unleashed)**  
He watched her run off, and he had to wonder if he really looked _so_ different that she couldn't recognize him.

**#49 – lock**  
He gently took her hand in his, and smiled as their fingers automatically intertwined.

**#50 – breathe**  
Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers; her intoxicating presence filled his senses, leaving him dizzy and hungry for more.


End file.
